I'll Be There For You
by MessyLittleTearDrops
Summary: After an misunderstanding at a party, Rachel looses all of her friends. When she comes back to school, her life become hell. But when Puck finds out the truth, will he help her tell other people? Terrible summary but good storyline :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. I got the idea for this story off of the book '_Just Listen_'. I can't remember the name of the author right now but it's a really good book and I do recommend it :) **

**There will be Puckleberry, Fuinn, Klaine and lots of other pairings in this 3 Also, I won't say 'If I don't get 173,482,914,721,394,721,893,721,893,721,893,719 reviews I won't upload Chapter 2 .. so yeah, review beotch.' **

**Hope you enjoy it :')**

**Also, I kind of changed a couple of things around. Rachel and Quinn were best friends. There are more but you'll know them when you read them!**

Rachel

It was the night before we started our final year of High School. I was going to be a senior. I had been looking forward to this moment ever since I started High School. I only had to stay in Lima for less then a year, and I could finally flee. I could head off to Julliard and star on Broadway. I could finally pursue my life long dream.

But I wasn't looking forward to it. I was dreading tomorrow. In fact, I was seriously considering skipping. And for me to even consider it meant that things were bad. I'm strong. I don't let people get to me, or in my way of my dreams. I've receive an endless amount of slushies. I've been mocked. People tried and tried to put me down. But I held my head up high. I didn't let them get to me. In fact, they were the fools. They tried to put me down because I knew what I wanted. Because I knew I had a talent, and that the talent could get me far in life. But out of all the things that I've been called, out of all the rumours that have been spread about me. This would be by far the worst. This would have people whispering my name whenever they saw me, saying "There's Rachel Berry. Can you believe what she did to poor Quinn?" I knew it, because it's already happened to me. Even walking through the park, I can hear people from McKinley pointing and whispering. I suppose that it's practice for when I'm famous, and rumours come out about me, but if that ever happens I can explain that they're not true. That it was a misunderstanding. But I can't now. It's too late, nobody would ever believe me.

I lay in my bed, trying to think of ways to get out of school until June. Of course, that was impossible. So I began to think of ways to try get people to hear _my_ side of the story, the truth. But people would never believe me. If it was the truth, why would I leave it this long to say it? Why didn't I saw it the next day? I was scared. I couldn't tell anyone. I was absolutely petrified. Especially of _him._

-XX-

I stood by the school doors and took a deep breath. I was scared. I had already received stares in the parking lot. People whispered and pointed. They looked at me with disgust. I wasn't ready for it.

I made my way through the doors and headed straight for my locker. I headed to the library and stayed there until assembly. I stayed in a dark, isolated section of the library. I better get used to it here, I could be spending my lunches in this spot.

The bell rang for assembly. I sat down to the nearest exit. Luckily, I was then surrounded by a bunch of Freshmans who didn't have a clue about what happened because they just joined. But they would figure out in time.

Principal Figgins started out with a long speech, but I have no idea what it was about. I couldn't listen. I was too busy being worried.

"And now, McKinley's Glee Club 'New Directions' are going to perform for us today. They asked especially for them to go up here and sing this song as it is very important to them. Now give it up for New Directions!" I froze. They were performing? Without me? My eyes watered up. Quinn had done this, of course. She probably told them lies about me. She probably turned all of them against me, and then kicked me out. What should have I expected? That they would welcome me back with open arms? I choked back a sob when I saw then get up on stage. They were dressed in the same clothes that we wore going to our first regionals. Everyone stood back except for Finn and Quinn. Then the start of 'Faithfully' began. They started singing it, awfully may I add. Finn's voice didn't go with Quinn's, and Quinn couldn't hold the long, high notes. She struggled for breath and when her note was over you could clearly see her panting for breath. She obviously doesn't care for singing like I do and practice instead of thinking that you can automatically hold a long note without anyway practice.

After they were finished they moved onto 'Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' Again, Quinn performed the lead female vocals awfully. And the same for 'Don't Stop Believing'. How could the others not notice? She probably brain washed them. But one thing that I noticed during the performance that I didn't before was how Noah looked miserable. I'm not saying that he never does look miserable, but he looked extra miserable today. Actually, whenever I saw him during the summer he looked miserable. He also looked extremely angry around Finn. Scowling at him whenever he could. After their performance, the orchestra went up on stage to perform, and then the marching band. After it was all done, I collected my timetable and headed to my first class.

At lunch, I headed to the library and went to the spot that I sat at that morning. Before, I hated the fact that people could eat in the library because it would attract rats and other unwanted rodents, but now I was grateful for it. As I ate my sandwich that I brought with me to school, I saw someone walk in that I never thought I'd see in a library. Noah. He usually steered clear of places that would ruin his bad-ass image. Except for Glee, even though that did ruin it. But not by much. He had an apple in his hand, and then headed towards me. He sat down at my table, but didn't even look at me. He took a book out of his bag and started reading it. I was shocked. Noah Puckerman _reading_? I couldn't believe it. After a couple of minutes, I got sick of the silence and decided to speak up.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would be with everyone else and ignoring me." Noah looked up from his book and shrugged. He took a bite out of his apple and continued reading.

"Noah, please tell me. I'm not in the mood to me fooled around with right now. In fact, if this is another one of your pranks then please leave. I don't think I can handle another humiliation." I pleaded. This time he spoke, but I wasn't expecting him to say what he did.

"I know what Finn did to you, Berry. Well, I know what he _tried_ to do to you. And I don't think I can just be around him any more. He disgusts me." He explained. I didn't know what to say.

"Wh-Who told you?" I asked. He put away his book and threw his half-eaten apple on the floor. I was then reminded about why I didn't like the fact that people could eat in the library.

"He did. He was pretty drunk before hand, and he joked that he was going to try take advantage of you. But then he kept on joking about it. And then when Santana found you two, and Finn tried to say that you came onto him, I knew that he was lieing. I'm not a fool, Rachel. I know you. I know that you wouldn't do that, no matter how drunk or even high you are."

I smiled for the first time in months. I had someone on my side. Someone actually knew the truth and didn't think that I tried to sleep with Finn.

_June 2011_

I looked in the mirror, smiling at my reflection. I actually look pretty. I had a grey dress that went to my mid thigh. I had black stilettos on, and Santana had done my make up for me. We were going to a party at Quinn's house, and it was one of those parties were you had to look good if you didn't want to feel like a pile of rubbish next to the host. Quinn's face was flawless. Even if she did get a nose job, she still looked natural.

Me and Santana made our way to the party, talking about the first party that we ever went to. Me, Santana and Quinn have been best friends for years. More like sisters. But they weren't my first best friends. My first true friend was, believe it or not, Tina. We were so close. We did everything together, and spending too much time together was never an issue for us because we loved each others company.

It started when we just started Middle School. Santana was the new kid in Lima. Back then she was kind of shy. But after a couple of months, she started to become more like the Santana that I know and love today. Tina, Santana and I were paired together for a Physics project. That is when we started to hit it off. We talked and talked about everything for the whole class. We became instant best friends.

Tina, Santana and I did everything together. Up until we had started High School, that is. Quinn Fabray had transferred to Lima for an unknown reason. If you asked her, she would just snap at you and say that it was none of your business. That made people steer clear of the subject.

I tried out for the cheerleading squad but didn't make the final cut. I didn't mind too much though, just because Santana was doing it didn't mean I had to. Quinn made a great impression on Sue Sylvester. She was instantly given a place on the cheerios.

Over the next couple of weeks, Quinn, Santana and I became super close. Tina, unfortunately, started the drift away from us. Then one day, our friendship jut ended. She accused me of changing. She said that I only wanted to hang out with the popular kids and not a loser like her. That of course wasn't true. I loved Tina. But she wouldn't let me stand up for myself and she left me. And that was the last time we ever had a proper conversation together, even if this 'proper conversation' was in fact a fight.

Quinn was delighted with this. She hated Tina. She said that she was nothing but a loser. Me and Santana let her say this though. Sometime, Quinn can be scary. So scary that even Santana would be afraid to speak up to her.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Santana shook my shoulder. I got a fright. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed that we were already at Quinn's house.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit light headed. I'll be fine in an hour or so, though." I told her. She gave me a slight smile and we entered the party.

Drunk teenagers were everywhere. Karofsky was dancing with a lamp. Britanny was stripping and Artie threw money up at her shouting "That's my girlfriend!" over and over. Kurt was sitting on a chair rocking from side to side. He looked demented. And Quinn was shouting. That is the type of drunk person she is. Angry.

After an hour, I was drunk. Not as drunk as Santana or Finn though. They were out of their heads. Santana becomes emotional when she's drunk, so she started crying about how she is going to miss all of us when she leaves Lima after High School. She gave everybody a hug and kiss, except for Quinn who pushed her off. This made Santana cry even more.

Sometime near midnight, Finn came over to me. He was a bit more sober this time though, and so was I. He asked me to come up to the bedroom with him because he wanted to tell me something. He told me to close the door after me because he didn't want anyone to hear. I noticed that he turned the volume up on the speakers as we were going upstairs, but I just assumed that he didn't want people hearing him. Though how they could possibly hear him through that volume, I don't know. You could set off a siren in here and nobody would notice.

He had the light off, and told me to sit on the floor. I didn't think too much of it though, I just assumed that he was a bit more drunk then I thought. But then he slowly pushed me down. He placed his hand on the dress, above my belly. He slid his hand up and down. I got scared. He then started to lift up my dress and put his hand into my knickers.

I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to scream even louder, but he sniggered.

"Nobody will be able to hear you, Rachel." he said simply. Even though I thrashed my arms and legs around the place, he somehow managed to take off my dress. I started to cry. I didn't want this.

At that moment, Mike burst into the room. He saw me and Finn.

"Finally!" I thought. "Someone is here for me. They noticed my absence!"

"Hey, whats this?" Mike asked. He was drunk and didn't fully understand.

"Dude, Rachel came onto me. She started to undress herself and everything." Finn shouted.

Before I had time to explain, everyone had come up stairs. Quinn saw me and slapped me.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed. I started crying.

"Quinn, please. Just let me-" But she slapped me again. I dressed myself and left the party straight away. I ignored my fathers when I came home. They didn't seem to notice the smell of alcohol coming off of me, or my depression.

And for the next three months, I stayed in my room and did nothing. I was scared of going out and seeing Quinn. I expected Santana to stay friends with me but she stayed with Quinn. I was depressed.

_Present Day._

I hated thinking about that horrible night. And the fact that Finn got away free. But it was too late to tell someone now. I'd only be asked why I didn't tell earlier.

But something else was bothering her. Glee club.

"Puck, have I been kicked out of Glee club?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We can only kick someone out if everyone agrees to it. But me and Artie didn't, so you stay." He told her. I was touched. I never really thought of me and Artie as friends. I'll definitely have to thank him later.

"Then why did you perform without me? It really hurt me, you know. It was our Regional's songs. And Quinn replaced me was like a double blow to the stomach. No offence to her, actually yes, I hope that she'll take offence to this, but she was terrible at those songs."

"Well, now that Quinn and Finn are the two head people to the Glee club, they decided to perform without you. Did you honestly think that you would be kicked out because of that? I would let it. Besides, I think she's over reacting. Nothing even happened between you and Finn, and she's been calling you a slut and a whore. Yet she went ahead, had sex with me and got pregnant while she was still with Finn, and then told him that it was their baby. She's one to talk."

"Wait, she called me what?" I could feel my eyes starting to water up. It hurt me to think that I was being called those names. But like Noah said, she's one to talk.

_Two months later._

Puck

I spent almost every lunch with Rachel in the library. I felt like I needed to protect her. From the pointed fingers, the whispering, the name calling, the slushies and of course, Finn. I didn't want him anywhere near her. If I had my way, he would be locked up behind bars fir the rest of his life. Being drunk was no excuse. Maybe at the start when he also joked about raping a snail, but as he became for sober, the jokes became more serious. I couldn't let him lay another finger on Berry ever again. If he did, I'd break every single bone in his body.

That was the only reason why I spent more time with her. I enjoyed it. Her ramblings on about things that I have no idea about, like Broadway musicals. The way that her smile lit up her face. She was doing a lot more of that lately. Smiling.

I obviously didn't tell anyone this. I'm still a bad-ass. In fact, I'm more bad ass then ever right now. My bad assness is exploding. I'm just a natural BAMF.

But even though I spend almost all of my time with Rachel, it's not enough. I want to be more then just friends. I want to hold her. I want to kiss her. Sometimes I just want to make love to her, there and then. I feel like that vampire dude, Edward Cullen. He wants to kill that girl and almost does but he doesn't because he doesn't kill people. And no, I didn't read the book. When the movie came out every single girl couldn't shut the fuck up about it, so now I know the whole story line.

It was after Glee when Rachel came up to me.

"Noah, can you give me a ride home? Dad and Daddy brought me here this morning so I don't have my car with me." she explained. Whenever she said my proper name, I got chills. I used to hate it when people called me Noah, it was Puck. But I love it whenever she says it.

"Yeah, 'course you can. I'll be back in a minute, I've just got to take a piss." I told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"What did I say about saying that, Noah? You either use 'I'm going to the bathroom' or 'I'm going to the restroom'. Not 'I've gotta take a piss' or 'I've gotta take a shit'." She walked off towards my car. I laughed to myself. Rachel was cute when she got angry at me, which is why I tried to tease or annoy her as much as I could. Within limit, of course. I didn't want her hating me.

After my .. pee, I went looked at myself in the mirror. I was as hot as hell, that's for sure. I could get any girl I want. Except for Rachel. What was wrong with me? Correction, what was wrong with HER? I'm a hot, Jewish BAMF. Who wouldn't want me? .. except for Rachel?

I made my way outside, but I didn't realise that it was lashing rain out side. I ran to my car and swore. Rachel was standing outside it drench from the rain, and drenched from multiple slushies. I could have hit the car.

"You forgot to give me the keys." she told me simply.

"Fuck, Rach. I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't know that it was raining." I explained. I unlocked her side of the car door and let her in first. I made my way to the drivers seat and sat in. I looked over at Rachel. Drops of water dripped from her soaking hair. Her clothes were completely wet. Red, blue and green stained her clothes from the multiple slushies she received. Noticing how cold she must have been as the was only wearing a t-shirt, I turned up the heating to 100 and gave her my jacket.

"Thanks." She slipped on my jacket. The sleeves were way too long on her, and it made her look like a person with no neck but she still looked cute in it.

I drove her to her house, but it was still pouring rain outside. She turned to me.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. She didn't even have to ask.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just text Ma saying that I'll be home later if she wants me to babysit Sarah." I replied while shrugging my shoulders. I didn't want to seem too excited.

We both ran out of her car and towards the front door. Rachel unlocked her front door and led me inside. I was in her house before, but it had changed so much since then. Rachel seemed to notice my shock.

"Yes, Noah. There is a thing called 're-decorating'. It seems to be very popular." She said sarcastically. She handed me my now soaking jacket. When she took it off, I noticed the slushie stains on her top. How could I have forgotten about that?

"Rach, who slushied you? Because I swear to God -" I threatened, while making a fist. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Noah. I'm used to it." she replied weakly, while grabbing a jumper from the coat hanger and putting it on. I shook my head.

"Please tell me, Rach. This is killing me more then you think." I demanded, but regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth. Rachel wasn't supposed to know that I had feelings for her. Rachel didn't seem to notice what I had said though. Her eyes filled up with water. I immediately went over to her and gave her a hug. At first she tried to push me away, ashamed of herself for crying. But she gave in and hugged me back. I pulled her in closer to me, if that was even possible. Her head fit nicely inbetween my head and shoulder. To be honest, I could've stayed like that for the rest of my life.

After a couple of minutes of hugging, I heard a muffled sound coming from my shoulder.

"Noah, I can't breath."

I laughed at reluctantly broke loose from her. I could feel the wetness from the tear stains on my shoulder, but I ignored it. We both sat down on her couch. After almost a minute of an awkward silence, Rachel finally spoke.

"Jesse did it. Jesse and a couple of his stupid friends from Vocal Adrenalin did it." she announced. Just hearing his name made me angry. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to yell, scream, kick, punch. I had so many angry thoughts going through my head, accompanied with many ways of torturing Jesse. Rachel put her hand on my arm, and it immediately cooled me down. It's amazing the effect that this girl as on me. She's just about the only person who can make me calm down when I'm feeling that angry.

"Noah, calm down. Jesse isn't worth it. You'll only be giving him the reaction that he wanted." she assured me, but I couldn't let it go.

"No, Rach. When Mr. Schue didn't let us go after him after he egged you, it only made Jesse think that he could do whatever he wanted to do to you. That he could harm you and that we wouldn't care. But we do. I do. I just want him to realise that no, it's not okay to do things like that to you. You don't deserve to be humiliated like that. Ever again." I looked into her eyes during my whole 'speech'. Usually, this amount of eye contact would make me uncomfortable but not with Rachel. I could be my complete self with her. Without even thinking about it, I placed my hand on her cheek. I wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes with my thumb. She smiled a little. I leaned in to kiss her. That, my friends, was the best moment of my life.

**Weeeeelll :) Whaddya think? Six pages! :O This has been my longest chapter ever :D **

**Also, I want to say 'YAAAAAAAY CONGRATS WOOOOOOO I LOVE YOUUUUU' to Jedward who got through to the Eurovision final WOOOOOO! Come on Ireland! I've always been a fan of John & Edward and I hope they win sooo much :) Jedward can do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

***IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ***

Heyoo :) So, my exams are coming up in less then two weeks and I have to really get my head down and study. I have studied over the past week or two, but I've just been getting distracted .. really distracted.

I have two languages (Irish & French) and I have to do really well in them or else I'll be getting grinds (tutoring. Not _that _type of 'grinds'!) and they are expensive and I really don't want to strain the amount of money my family have, especially in a recession like this.

I also have loads more subjects to study for so I won't be able to update this story until the exams are over, but that is in less then a month anyway! :D

Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I'll reply to them next chapter. I don't have much time to type this up but if I did I'd reply to them on this update thingy!

Katie xx


End file.
